Zoetic Dichotomy
by Alchemistry
Summary: EWE, WIP, HP/DM SLASH. Wherein Draco takes narcissism to a whole new level, though it's not his fault, not really. And Harry is there to pick up the pieces. CONTAINS EXTREMELY EXPLICIT MATURE CONTENT. Emphasis on the explicit.


Disclaimer: Both Draco and Harry belong to a wonderful, talented, amazing lady who has an unfortunate taste in ships.

Franchise: Harry Potter

A/N: Because I've been sucked irrevocably into this fandom whether I like it or not. Oh, and because Draco is really really hot. And so is Harry, but that point's moot.

Warnings: **Extremely explicit content, emphasis on the EXPLICIT**, and bad language, because I have a twisted mind, duh. And this fic takes narcissism to a whole 'nother level, so if you're not all that open to new ideas, this really isn't gonna be your cup of tea. And it's um slash, which means boy-on-boy, male sex and blah blah blah. Oh, and um any mistakes you see are mine because I didn't get a Beta and well, this is as good as it's gonna get, I think.

Well then, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

Draco sighed and surveyed his surroundings with pursed lips. Again. He swirled the wine in his glass, relishing the burn down his throat as he gulped it down, too irritated at anything else to bother about the muffled whisperings and taunts in his direction. Dressed in casual pants and a crisp linen button down, his attire was hardly fitting in the sea of suits and evening gowns that surrounded him, but he was Draco Malfoy, and damn if anything was going to make him feel out of place.

Not that there was anything _unworthy _about the establishment he was in, that is. Ornate draperies and plush seats adorned the magnificent room, and the lighting was muted, elegant even. Tch, but fuck if this place wasn't seedy.

The thing is, Draco was hard pressed to still mingle with the upper echelons of society; to restore the Malfoy name, his mother had pleaded, her beautiful eyes red with unshed tears. Lucius' mouth had curled into an ugly sneer, but had wisely said nothing, his name too tarnished to even salvage.

_Please, Draco, for us, for the family, you must do all you can._

Draco had bravely followed his mother's pleas, but it didn't mean that he enjoyed the cold smiles and barbed compliments that invariably came with his continued acquaintance with _society's elite_. _Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_, his father had preached imperiously as long as he could remember, and although Draco agreed, he had to suppress yet another weary sigh that threatened to tear from his lips.

The lights overhead dimmed as the house lights above the center stage illuminated. _Showtime._

Hands shuffled as the audience got out their wands, gilded and adorned with crests of their lineage and power. Draco crossed his legs and opted for a more comfortable position, as he trained his gaze to the brightly lit stage in front of him.

One by one, beautiful boys and girls were led up the stage by the impeccably attired staff, dressed only in the skimpiest of clothing which served to accentuate their lean figures and flawless skin. Catcalls and hoots were directed at the specimens on stage, and Draco had to do all he could to keep his face a blank canvas; it would not do to show his distaste at the age-old practice of buying _pets_ from the black market.

Oh, and they were pets all right. Every single one of them had unfocused eyes, as though they had been drugged before being led up onto the platform. Although the costumes varied with each individual, all of them had a simple black collar around their necks, a bold symbol of subservience. Lascivious, hungry stares followed the individuals on stage, and as though someone had cast a spell, the entire room was suddenly permeated with almost tangible lust, and a heady desire to acquire the best _pet_.

Draco looked uninterestedly at the proceedings, his ears ringing with the disgusting amounts of galleons that the audience was willing to spend. It wasn't that Draco lacked the wealth; his family assets had been unfrozen immediately upon Potter's testimony at their trial, but he still disapproved of the practice of putting a price upon a life, anyone's life in fact. The war had thought him that, and he winced inwardly, phantom pain shooting up his left forearm. He rubbed the spot absently, and was only snapped out of his reverie when a particularly mean hiss was directed in his direction.

Draco turned an icy glare back at the haughty woman and swore under his breath; it would not do to lose his temper in the midst of so many people and undo his hard work for the past five years.

"Specimen number 26!" The auctioneer had crowed out, and Draco's breath hitched when his eyes sought out the latest addition on stage. If this was someone's idea of a joke, it was a very poor one.

The boy on stage had platinum blonde hair and aristocratic features, modeled exactly after… Draco's. He searched the boy's face thoroughly, and was horrified to find that his facial features were duplicated exactly on the unknown boy's face. He trained his gaze down the lean body, and it was with icy apprehension that he realized the boy in front of him could pass off as his identical twin.

This was very bad, very very bad. Draco could feel his heart hammering at a million beats per minute, and he fought to maintain his composure, instead of listening to his instincts to hex the smug auctioneer who seemed to be staring directly at him.

It was only after the starting bid had been announced that Draco registered the giggles and insults which buzzed frantically in his direction. He returned the mocking stares with his own artic glare, but it only served to fan the flames.

"I repeat, starting bid is at 10 000 galleons." Draco swore under his breath again. The bid was so… _low. _

A wave of snickers broke out again at the amount, and Draco clenched his teeth. He scanned the room to see who seemed the most culpable as a suspect, but they all looked as guilty as one another, openly laughing at his expense.

"Bid is at 12 000 galleons."

"Bid is at 15 000 galleons."

"Bid is at 20 000 galleons."

Draco could feel a splitting migraine coming on. The way the price increased was humiliating as well, and it was entirely on pure whim that Draco flicked his wand.

"Bid is at 70 000 galleons."

He smirked at the renewed wave of whispering, but this time, it seemed almost … reverent.

"Bid is at 80 000 galleons."

What? Draco's eyes shot open as he surveyed the room once again. What kind of sick joke was this? Fuck if he would allow that _sick_ _pervert_ to do who-knows-what with his doppelganger. It seemed that someone had an extremely vile fascination with him. Damn it.

"Bid is at 100 000 galleons." Draco pressed on urgently. His gut was telling him to win the sick pervert that dared compete with him.

"Bid is at 140 000 galleons." Draco muttered obscenities under his breath and clenched his fists. That vile, disgusting _fucker_. He shivered involuntarily as his mind wandered into the cesspools of what that pervert could possibly do to his twin.

"Bid is at 200 000 galleons."

"Bid is at 250 000 galleons."

"Bid is at 280 000 galleons."

"Bid is at 320 000 galleons."

"Bid is at 500 000 galleons." Draco smirked triumphantly at the awed silence that followed the huge jump in price.

"Going once at 500 000 galleons." Not a muscle in the room moved.

"Going twice at 500 000 galleons." Tension was heavy in the air.

"Sold at 500 000 galleons." Draco let out a breath he did not know he had been holding and sagged in relief in his over-stuffed chair. He sighed as he watched the staff lead his twin away from the stage. The tray in front of him shimmered and a heavy card appeared, gilded with ornate words that directed him on the specifics to collect his _new pet_.

Well, let it not be said that Draco Malfoy was a prude. He had just purchased his first human from the black market.

Fuck hypocrisy, he sighed moodily and stood up, drawing an agitated hand through his platinum locks.

**·**

Apparating to the gates of Malfoy Manor with his new pet in tow, Draco keyed the wards to grant access to the unconscious boy. The staff had so thoughtfully – yeah right, Draco had snorted – put his purchase in a Full Body-Bind Curse and a Sleeping Spell for ease of transport, and once in the hushed comfort of his own room, he had no idea what to do with the prone figure.

He considered returning his purchase, or even killing the boy, but his conscience quickly squashed that train of thought. Phantom pain appeared in his left forearm again, making him almost ashamed for even entertaining the thought of ending another life. In the end, curiosity won, and Draco pointed his wand at the boy's chest.

"Rennervate," he murmured, and slate orbs opened sleepily, looking at him with undisguised fascination.

Draco muttered the release for the Full Body-Bind Curse and pursed his lips, surveying his newest buy with narrowed eyes. The boy's body was unnaturally flushed, his breathing slightly labored, and his pupils dilated. He drank in the sight of the squirming body, eyes widening only when he registered the hardened manhood that jutted out proudly from a thatch of blond curls.

"Huh, so you're a natural blonde too," Draco muttered absently, and then forced his thoughts back on track.

His twin was obviously aroused, and he suspected with a sinking realization that the staff had given him a liberal dose of aphrodisiac, _as an extra service we pay to our most distinguished customers, _the leery staff had told him when he collected the boy.

Draco frowned. It was extremely dangerous to conduct any kind of diagnostic spells on a heavily drugged individual, because screening spells were highly volatile. They could react in unfathomable ways with the potion coursing through his twin's veins, which could mean certain death. Draco sighed irritably and grimaced at the only option left.

"Oi, come on, go mmph!" Draco was cut off mid-sentence as a pair of lips suddenly found their way to his.

A tongue lapped gently at his bottom lip, seeking for access. Draco's mind was spinning at the onslaught of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, and he unconsciously pushed back at the gratifying pressure on his lips. Roaming hands found their way to his body, and a particularly bold grope on his arse made him gasp out loud, and the probing tongue immediately plunged into his mouth, seeking and hot. The tongue coaxed his, and before he knew it, his tongue was in the other mouth, and he tried to mimic its actions, not willing to relinquish control even in such a ridiculous situation.

It was then Draco came to his senses and pushed the warm body away, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. Ah, oh fuck, his body was responding to the contact. He could feel his own cock hard and heavy against his slacks, and he grimaced at his lack of control. It wasn't his fault that his hormones still ran amok even though he was nearly 23. Apparently wanking twice a day still wasn't enough to keep his _stupid, stupid_ libido in check.

Stormy eyes gazed back into his with electrifying intensity, and Draco almost gulped and backed away. A slick hand immediately found its way into pants, and then _oh _Draco moaned and writhed at the exquisite torture.

A bead of pre-cum had already formed at the tip of his own cock, and Draco only managed to register a mischievous grin on his counterpart's face before he was divested of his slacks and boxers, a glorious, magnificent tongue running along the length of his manhood.

Fuck, Draco hissed and threw his head back at the overwhelming pleasure that threatened to consume him. Fiery, white hot ecstasy licked his veins as his cock was suddenly engulfed in a tight, wet heat. Nothing else mattered at the moment but the exquisite ministrations on his manhood, and _ah _a gentle lick on the thick vein on the underside almost had Draco losing his mind. He cracked an eye open and it was only with gargantuan effort, pushed the enticing mouth away.

His pet looked up at him pleadingly, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Draco felt his mouth go dry at the sight of himself so wanton and submissive, but was more fascinated by the purple head of his twin's cock that was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. His pet's hands were clenched tightly at his sides, as though he was afraid of _oh-_

And Draco suddenly understood.

He looked upon the gorgeous visage beneath him and immediately felt an irrational flare of pride and desire. Fuck, he was one sick bastard if he got off on himself. The boy beneath him looked like a fallen angel, pewter orbs dark with desire and dusky nipples hard.

A breathy moan punctuated the silence, and then Draco lost it. He pulled his pet up and positioned his lips beside the boy's ears. "Touch yourself; I want you to cum for me."

He was surprised by how raw and husky his voice sounded, but his pet looked at him with an almost giddying reverence, and then slid to the floor again before worshipping Draco's cock again with his mouth. His own gaze darkened as he saw the boy's right hand wrap around his own manhood, pumping slickly and running his thumb lightly over the swollen head.

Draco moaned again, his own breathy exaltations mixing with the lewd lapping sounds that came from that glorious, gorgeous mouth.

He was so close, _oh oh. _A strangled cry tore from his lips as he finally came, hot spurts of cum exiting his cock and into the boy's mouth. The mouth around him vibrated at the same time as he climaxed, and it was then Draco noticed that the boy had come the same time as he did. Fuck if that wasn't hot, and his spent cock agreed with him, somehow managing to twitch in the hot cavern.

"Ah, enough, enough! You uh were really good," Draco stammered, cheeks flushed as he thanked his pet. _What's the etiquette for thanking your sex slave for giving you the best orgasm of your life?_ He wondered idly, before he was snapped out of his musings by a breathy moan.

Stormy eyes gazed at him with wild adoration, but the thing that made his breath hitch was the weeping cock that still stood up from between milky thighs. Apparently the aphrodisiac was stronger than he thought, and he frowned, before his pet sidled up to him, and squirmed deliciously, a hot mouth suddenly latching onto one of his nipples.

"Nghh," Draco breathed out as the skillful tongue lapped at the pebbled flesh, and it was all he could do before he finally pushed the boy away, regret colouring his features.

The boy looked up at his eyes with raw hurt, and Draco felt almost embarrassed. Fuck, he shouldn't feel anything for the boy!

It was then Draco suddenly remembered something.

_Dark rooms, fumbled touches, his back arching as he reached completion…_

"Wait, just wait, all right?" Draco summoned every ounce of willpower he possessed and pushed the figure off of him and lazily summoned a box.

"Come on, I bet you were trained before or something… Put this inside yourself and uh get it out of your system," Draco could feel his cheeks heat up as he pushed the phallic object into his pet's hands, his gaze trained stubbornly on the floor, not daring to look at the intense gaze he was sure to find on the other's face.

The boy looked up at Draco confusedly and retrieved the vibrator, but he seemed almost bewildered. Then Draco remembered and with heated cheeks – damn it, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys most certainly did not blush – conjured some lube before coating the vibrator liberally with the slick substance.

As his hands slid over the vibrator, Draco took a bold step closer to the boy and raked his face with a searching gaze. He intentionally stared at identical pewter orbs unblinkingly, as though trying to convince himself that the act he was going to commit wasn't a blasphemy, or erotic as fuck.

He could already feel his own cock rising to inappropriate levels of hardness again, and he studiously managed to ignore the tendrils of heat which emanated from the bottom of his belly, hot and delicious and decadent.

His own steel gaze was returned evenly, and Draco felt his heart almost stutter at the ethereal beauty of which his twin seemed to possess.

_(Did it mean he was this beautiful too? The thought was too dizzying to contemplate.)_

He coated his slim fingers generously with the lube and touched the body beneath him in an almost-caress, hesitant and apprehensive about their course of action. The boy beneath him squirmed deliciously, and it took a massive effort to not thrust his slick digits into the puckered hole which he felt twitching in excitement. Draco eased both of their bodies onto the bed and spread the boy's legs open, silver gaze leaving invisible trails of fire in its wake as he observed the unequivocally debauched visage of his own. _Submissive, lustful, squirming with heady desire._

His slick fingers teased the rim of the furrowed flesh before he eased his index finger in, breath hitching at the satin heat that enveloped his appendage. The prone body beneath him writhed even more, and it was all Draco could do to not thrust his fingers (and preferably his cock) into the rosebud. When he probed further, the puckered flesh dilated lewdly around his intruding finger, and the boy suddenly arched his back and keened, face contorting into a gloriously beautiful expression of wanton desire.

Fascinated and slightly amused, Draco doggedly ignored the warning bells that pounded sharply in the rational part of his mind that this was a _very, very bad idea holy fuck_ and then pressed firmly onto that exact spot, wanting to watch a repeat performance of that sinful decadence again.

The boy thrashed around and looked up at Draco with unabashed adoration in his silver orbs, and without shifting his gaze from that tantalizing stare, he eased another slick finger in, working rhythmically, feeling velvet walls clamping down on his fingers. Draco stared, enraptured. His eyes journeyed downwards to watch the pale cock that bobbed in tandem with the squirming body beneath him, and felt his throat go very dry.

It was the first time that Draco had bothered to even assess the boy properly, but he was not at all disappointed. His twin's cock was perfection, slender and long, with the head peeping out from its foreskin, begging to be suckled. Already pearly drops of pre-cum leaked from the slit, iridescent and crystalline and looking much too exquisite for Draco's liking.

Draco lowered his head tentatively but did not slow his fingers' pace, and then nervously lapped at the drops of liquid that had collected at the crown of his twin's manhood. He was rewarded magnificently by a choked gasp and breathy moans that went straight down to Draco's own leaking arousal, making it harden to the point of pain. Using that as a distraction, Draco reluctantly slipped his fingers out and then quickly replaced them with the vibrator, pushing it firmly into the tight channel and relishing the shameless moans that intensified in volume.

He had meant for the vibrator to do its job for him and allow him some space to think about the wisest course of action, but he had not counted on his _insatiable, inconvenient, fucking stupid_ libido to get in the way. The absolutely gorgeous cock was as good as in Draco's mouth, and although he had planned to merely taste the beautiful specimen, he did not count for his arousal to muddle his senses so much so that he would swallow his twin's arousal in one fell swoop. Within moments, under the ministrations of Draco's talented tongue, the cock in his mouth convulsed before shooting jets of hot liquid that Draco swallowed greedily.

Fuck, it wasn't supposed to taste this good, but Draco always returned his debts, and he allowed himself a tiny smirk around the hard cock and-

Wait, he still wasn't satisfied? Draco lifted his gaze to stare into ones that were exact replicas of his and frowned slightly. The boy made a keening sound and gently dislodged his arousal from the glorious heat that was his master's mouth and guided his fingers to his opening, spreading the hole that fluttered enticingly around the vibrator.

"Nghh, master, please, fuck me." As soon as the words were out, Draco's body reacted faster than his mind could and he pulled out the still-buzzing vibrator and positioned the head of his cock at the twitching hole. Wanting to prolong the exquisite experience, Draco rubbed his arousal teasingly against the furrowed flesh, and was rewarded by a gratuitous whine that cut short his devious plan immediately.

In one fluid move, Draco pushed inside the lubricated channel and was almost overcome with sensation. The walls clamped down on his rock-hard arousal almost painfully, but it provided the relief that he needed, and with hard, staccato thrusts, Draco pounded into his pet, too lost in the ecstasy and pleasure to consider the ramifications anymore. He knew that the vice-grip on his counterpart's lean hips would definitely leave bruises later, but he couldn't bring himself to care any longer .

Apparently the boy agreed with him, his swollen lips shaped in a perfect 'O' as Draco thrust in and out almost ruthlessly, chiseled chest heaving with the stimulation. Draco allowed himself to stare back into adoring pewter eyes, and without breaking the intense stare, he murmured, "Touch yourself, but don't cum, not yet."

Aristocratic fingers followed his order, sliding erotically up and down the shaft with purpose. Tearing his gaze from the electrifying stare, Draco absently admired the way the muscles rippled under the sinewy arms as his twin pumped his own erection.

Thrusting in and out a few more times, Draco could feel his imminent climax coming, and somehow not wanting to lose the ridiculously one-sided battle, he ordered, "Now, cum for me."

The effect was instantaneous. The satiny walls that surrounded Draco's cock contracted rapidly, ripping Draco's own orgasm from his body. Draco panted harshly as the channel milked his cock exquisitely, sucking every drop of pearly liquid deep into the convulsing body. Long ropes of cum spewed from the glistening cock beneath him, coating both their quivering abdomens with pearly, white substance. The amazing heat around his own manhood contracted a bit more before Draco pulled his own softening member out.

The prone figure beneath him suddenly sat up then lapped his tongue at Draco's torso, as though trying to clean his body. Draco almost huffed in amusement at his pet's renewed vigour before he realized that the boy's skin looked considerably paler than before and that the magnificent erection he had grown accustomed to was only at half-mast.

Feathery kisses peppered his pet's ministrations, and when finally every single drop of cum was licked up, his pet looked up at him with shining eyes, orbs wide and adoring. "Please don't be angry, master, I didn't mean to dirty you."

"Um…" came Draco's intelligent response as he gauged the boy's reaction. The boy was apologetic for spilling cum on Draco's body? Draco was slightly disorientated at this revelation.

"Ah, it's okay…" Draco trailed off awkwardly, inwardly berating himself at his lack of eloquence.

Looking at the still cum-splattered torso of his twin, Draco hurriedly cast a cleaning charm and watched as the remnants of the pearly substance were spelled away. His eyes widened when his pet sighed happily and cuddled up to him, and then found out that a tongue on one's neck was extremely not conducive for thinking because _oh-_

He was a Malfoy! He was trained to handle all sorts of uncomfortable situations and still present a perfect façade! Although his inner monologue quipped drily that there was hardly etiquette to follow after being treated to mind-blowing sex by his own personal sex slave. Tch, imagine what Mother would say. A sobering thought that was, and Draco's half-hard erection suddenly deflated to its usual state. _Right, no thoughts about my parents when in the bedroom_, he resolved, and then mentally chided himself to focus on the more important task at hand.

"Uh… well then," Draco cleared his throat unnecessarily and tried to force his mind to work properly, but all it could do was replay the brilliant sex that that had just taken place, which provoked interesting reactions on the lower part of his anatomy. Damn his libido.

A soft yawn cut his internal rant and Draco realized that the boy pressed against him was tired, _even more than he_. The way his eyelids seem to droop unconsciously and the way his petal-pink lips were shaped into a tantalizing 'O' once more were … cute. Horrified at his mind for even deigning to think his sex slave as _cute_, Malfoy decided that it was much too late to come up with a viable plan. He cast a quick Tempus and realized that it was well-past 2 AM, before beckoning absent-mindedly to his twin to slip under the covers with him.

All he could remember was a tantalizing heat that snuggled next to his own exhausted body and a pair of pliable lips that pressed against his pulse point before sleep, _glorious sleep_, claimed him.

**·**

* * *

A/N: Well, that was um overwhelming, glad that it's finally out of my system. And please, please, please tell me what you think, so I can improve and be a better person (and writer) and whatnot. Oh, and this story is going to be multi-chaptered, and I foresee it to be very, very long. Harry will come in later, at some point, but Draco isn't really complaining, is he?


End file.
